


A collection of my midnight X-EXO/EXO writings

by apricotyogurt



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, X-EXO - Fandom
Genre: Clonecest, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, actually some of them are bi/pan, backstory talks, but no heteros, characters with mental health problems, clone fluff, description of addictions, emotional angst, not in my household, slice of life i guess?, so be warned of that, some of them are smokers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotyogurt/pseuds/apricotyogurt
Summary: This is a collection of my midnight ramblings, most of these are only a few paragraphs, spurred on by my friends screaming about scenarios involving the EXO members and clones that would be cute or hot or whatever. Most of these are one shots, but some of them do run on from one another, which will be posted in order.
Relationships: clone/member, clone/original member, clonecest - Relationship, member/member
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. A beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Min, Arianna and Flam for giving me most of these ideas and the motivation to write them in full. I love you all you horny bitches.

This is merely to establish which members are dating, and which clones are dating, and which members are dating their clone, or someone else's clone. Its a relationship summary. You know what a summary is.

Baekhyun/Baëkhyun (referred to as Baëk)

Chanyeol/Chanyeøl (referred to as Yeøl)

Suhø/Chën 

Kāi/Kyungsoo 

Kai/Kyungsøø (Referred to as Jongin and Søø)

Suho/Chen (Referred to as Junmyeon and Jongdae)

Sehun/Xiumin (Referred to as Minseok)

Sehün/Xiumïn (Referred to as Hün and Xiumïn/Xïu/Mïn)

Yixing/Yixïng (Referred to as Lay and Yïx/Xïng)

Some other notes!

I have utilised the red light shown in the clones faces for Obsession mv as emotional indicators. 

Deep red - anger  
Sparkling red - Feeling in love/love  
Regular red - happy  
Dull red - upset


	2. Baekhyun Is A Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is feeling bratty today, his boyfriend has no idea why he is acting so spoilt.

“Bunny, can you pass me that wooden spoon?” Baëk called to his clone, who had just hopped up on the counter beside him and started to tap on his phone. Baekhyun didn’t say anything in response to the question, not even giving any indication he had heard Baëk speaking. Baëk’s smile dropped as he looked up and waved his hand a little between Baekhyun’s face and the phone to get his attention, under the assumption that his boyfriend hadn’t heard him asking. However when Baekhyun looked up rather than his usual toothy grin his face was home to a frown, which Baëk had not at all been expecting. With concern flashing through his eyes Baëk reached to caress Baekhyun’s cheek, only to have his hand swatted away.  
“Get it yourself. Its right there.” Baekhyun grumbled as he hopped down from the counter and headed towards the sitting room, his body falling onto the couch beside Yeøl, who looked between Baekhyun and Baëk with his mouth agape, obviously in shock at the sudden cocky attitude the man had just displayed. Baëk shook his head and slowly reached over to the wooden spoon to grasp it between his fingers, his face now set in a scowl as he stirred the stew he had left to bubble on the ring. Baekhyun had never acted like such.. Such a brat before, and for the first time Baëk had no idea how to react to his boyfriend’s behaviour.

Dinners were usually pretty chilled out and comfortable in the dorm both sets of Exo’s had occupied, especially since they had made a quite strong friendship and stopped all the fighting and… sending fireballs flying toward each others crotches (which Chanyeol definitely felt bad about, as much as he acted like he was proud to have floored Yeøl with his powers.) But tonight was definitely NOT comfortable and chilled out, since everyone had noticed that Baëk had just a little bit of red light dancing across his cheek, enough that Chën had noticed, but not enough that he had decided to give much of a shit about it. Suhø had poked Baëk’s face with a chopstick and raised an eyebrow, silently asking ‘whats that about?’ but Baëk just waved his arm away and continued eating, not saying much as he shovelled rice and pieces of pork ribs into his mouth. Chanyeol tried to dispell the tension by talking about his new robotics project, and most of the Exo’s had tuned in to listen to his excited rambling, Yeøl especially, his food abandonned on the table as he gazed lovingly at his boyfriend, who had started to draw diagrams on a napkin, with a deep red sparkling tinge running its course through his veins. Halfway through Chanyeol’s happy rambling Baekhyun spoke up, his voice agitated and almost spiteful.  
“Are you done yet?” he said from the other end of the table, his face still set in the unimpressed scowl he had been broadcasting since dinner was on the stove. All eyes turned to Baekhyun as a stunned silence fell over the room, which caused even Baëk to stop shovelling his food into his mouth in favour of gaping at Baekhyun, completely taken aback by his attitude towards Chanyeol. In a matter of seconds Yeøl’s face flashed from a deep sparkling red to a pure deep red, his veins flaming with rage at the sight of his boyfriend’s shoulders falling sadly as his voice faded away. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Yeøl spat through his clenched teeth, his face still glowing a violent scarlet. Baekhyun looked up to meet Yeøl’s eyes, his demeanor still bratty and moody.  
“I don’t give a shit about robotics.” Baekhyun spat back before pushing his chair back and stomping off upstairs, slamming his and Baëk’s bedroom door behind him. The stunned silence fell over the table for a few more seconds before Chanyeol sniffled, causing Yeøl to immediately jump into action, the colour in his face dampening slightly as he pulled his boyfriend against his chest to console him.  
“I just wanted to tell everyone..” Chanyeol said through his sniffles, his face buried in Yeøl’s thick sweater.  
“I know baby.. I know.. Its okay.. He’s just.. Being grumpy for some reason..” Yeøl cooed gently, his hand coming up to stroke through Chanyeol’s hair. Across the table Suhø looked back over to Baëk, a questioning eyebrow raised again, which Baëk could only shake his head in response to, bewildered at his boyfriend’s actions for the second time that day.


	3. Kāi Is A Spoilt Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kāi is a total brat, in every way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I haven't just abandoned this, I was working on other AUs for a while. Ill try and get regular with this one too!

"Kāi! Stop it! That hurts!" Chanyeol whined as he jerked his arm back against his torso defensively, his eyes slightly welling up with tears from the pain of Kāi's abnormally sharp teeth. At the sight of Chanyeol's teary eyes Kāi only laughed happily and lunged back in for another bite, this time on Chanyeol's slightly exposed collarbone. Chanyeol yelped and pushed Kāi back, this time moving his sweater to cover his collarbones completely. 

"Why? Little baby can't handle a few bites?" Kāi laughed devilishly as he jumped on Chanyeol's lap with his teeth gnashing 'playfully', his eyes searching for his next target. Seeing the red dots developing on Chanyeol's arm and collarbone Kāi giggled and leaned in toward his neck, clamping his teeth down just below Chanyeol's left ear. This bite was the final straw, the tears that had been building up for the last 5 minutes finally spilled as Chanyeol pushed backwards and started calling out for his boyfriend. As soon as the sound of Yeøl's heavy boots rushing down the hall became obvious Kāi jumped up from his position on the floor and sprinted through to where he knew Kyungsoo was hiding out to read his long, boring philosophy book. 

"Daddy! Chanyeol is gonna get me in trouble!" Kāi whined as he jumped on Kyungsoo's lap and rolled to curl up on the armchair beside his boyfriend, who could only sigh and carefully mark his page in response. Before Kyungsoo could ask why Chanyeol was going to get Kāi in trouble, Yeøl stormed into the room, his face a deep, angry scarlet.

"Control your brat! Why the fuck are you letting him bite Chanyeol! He's covered in bite marks from your  _ brat  _ using him as a chew toy!" Yeøl began to yell, his fists clenched tightly as he slammed one of them against the wall, creating a very deep hole. Kyungsoo looked down to Kāi, who had snuggled down beside him and was now doing his best innocent puppy eyes

"We were just playing! He got all upset and started calling Yeøl like a baby!" Kāi whined, snuggling deeper against Kyungsoo as he shied away from the very angry Yeøl standing across the room from him. 

"Like fuck were you playing! Why the fuck would he let you bite him like that! He's bleeding!" Yeøl screamed back at Kāi, his eye now beginning to display a white glow. Kāi whined again and pulled Kyungsoo's arm against him, cuddling it tightly. 

"If he's bleeding Suhø probably did it! He likes blood.." He mumbled from behind the safety of his boyfriend’s arm, poking one eye out to relish in how wound up he had gotten Yeøl. Seeing Yeøl turn and walk out of the room, slamming the door as he went gave Kāi the purest feeling of satisfaction. He looked up to meet his boyfriend’s gaze with the most innocent look he could muster, his red lips curled into a tiny smile. 

"Did you bite him, Kāi?" Kyungsoo said sternly, making Kāi pout softly. His innocence ploy hadn't worked.

"I was just playing daddy.. Promise.." He mumbled against Kyungsoo's arm, nibbling carefully on the soft skin. Kyungsoo sighed and picked his book up again, flipping to the page he had marked before Yeøl came and yelled at them both.

"I've told you about biting before. Not on Chanyeol. Do you want to be yelled at like that again?" Kyungsoo said exhaustively as he carried on reading. Kāi pouted again and continued his nibbling, his fingers now dancing carefully against the waistband of Kyungsoo's jeans. 

"But.. I like biting.. Especially biting you daddy.." He whispered in the cutest voice he could muster up, smiling devilishly as Kyungsoo put his book back down. 

"Go and sit in our bedroom, Kāi." Kyungsoo said sternly, his eyes now dark and shadowy. Kāi grinned and sat up, giggling out a 'yes daddy' before skipping off happily to their bedroom, knowing he was about to be ruined.


End file.
